Akira Corassani vs. Andy Ogle
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Akira landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. They're feeling each other out. Akira landed an inside kick. The crowd chanted Ogle's name as he landed an inside kick, his first strike. Four fifteen. Corassani landed a nice counter right. Ogle dropped Akira with a counter left hook but he quickly stood with four minutes. Three thirty-five. There was a little cut on the side of Akira's left eye. He landed a good right and another to the body. Ogle landed an inside kick. Three fifteen left. There was a big 'egg' on Ogle's forehead. Perhaps an accidental clash of heads. Ogle dropped Akira with a big left hook and pounced to guard there. The crowd chanted his name. Akira stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Akira seemed okay. They broke with two fifteen. Akira tried a crazy spinning body kick. Two minutes as Akira landed a big right and sprawled stuffing a double landing another right. Wow. Ogle's backpedaling. Akira stuffed a single sprawling. One thirty. Akira landed a left hook right hand combo. Akira landed a right hook. One fifteen. Akira landed another right hand. He blocked a high kick. One minute. They clinched. "Single-leg!" Akira stuffed Ogle's single attempt and they broke away. The crowd chanted for Ogle. Ogle's hematoma was looking bad, he pawed at it. Fifteen. Akira was stalking him. The first round ended. 10-9 Akira. "Let's not get scrappy with him and put him on his back, yeah?" Ogle's corner advised as they worked the hematoma. The second round began. Ogle landed a jab. Ogle ate an inside kick to the groin and Akira apologized. Four thirty. Akira landed a counter right hook there and another. Four fifteen as Akira landed a nice leg kick. Ogle replied to the inside, also strayed low but they kept going. Ogle landed another inside kick with four minutes. Akira stuffed a double nicely landing a right. Three thirty-five as Ogle landed a nice one-two ending with the overhand right. Ogle blocked a spinning back kick high. Three fifteen. Ogle blocked a high kick. Three minutes as Akira landed a counter right and stuffed a double. Ogle kneed the body. Ogle landed a stiff jab. Two thirty-five. Akira's walking him down relentlessly, he landed two big left hooks. Nice combo. Akira stuffed a single. Two fifteen. Ogle landed a pair of inside kicks. Two minutes. Akira landed a counter left hook. Akira landed a leg kick, Ogle caught it for a single nicely. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Ogle was holding Akira down working a top choke. He was cranking the guillotine. Thirty-five remaining. It's a standoff here. Fifteen. Ogle landed a few big right uppercuts backing away but ate a counter right at the bell dropping and the crowd booed. The second round ended. 10-9 Akira. Nope that right hand was clearly after the bell. It landed right on the chin though, I don't think Akira meant to land it. The third round began and they hugged. Ogle landed an inside kick and another. Akira stuffed a single kneeing the body. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Ogle landed a couple of jabs. Akira dropped Ogle with a beautiful little kick, but Ogle was right up working a double. He has this actually, three thirty. Ogle has the standing back with one hook. Three fifteen remaining. Ogle was trapping that arm. "Come on, Akira! Work! Turn!" Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Ogle was controlling both arms. "Get up, keep that pressure against the fence!" Ogle landed three or four right elbows, another, to the side of the head. Two more. Two minutes. Ogle landed another right elbow. Another. The crowd chanted Ogle rather loudly. One thirty-five. "Get up!" Ogle landed six or seven right elbows there. One fifteen with seven or eight more elbows. "Akira, you've got to go now!" One minute. Ogle landed a right elbow. Akira fought to escape, he was cut bad by the left eye now. Thirty-five as Ogle landed right hammerfists at will. More right hammerfists. "Work the single!" Fifteen as Ogle worked to get the back more. He landed right hammerfists under there. Akira's face was battered and bruised. The third round ended. 10-9 Ogle. 29-28 Corassani IMO. "I was just stuck," Akira told his corner as the cut man worked on him. Ogle urged on the crowd as he awaited the decision. 29-28 Corassani, 30-27 Ogle and 29-28 for.. Akira Corassani, the crowd booed. Akira hugged Ogle's cornermen and shook hands with Ogle himself.